


Scenes From An Underworld Restaraunt

by Hotspur



Category: Undertale
Genre: Diners, Friendship, Gen, grillby - Freeform, platonic Grillby/reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You come in to Grillby's for your usual, as you always do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scenes From An Underworld Restaraunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caelidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelidra/gifts).



> This was an unusual writing style for me but I enjoyed writing it! I hope you all enjoy reading it too.

The usual, kid? He asks as you sit down at the counter. Despite the lack of recognizable eyes he looks over his glasses as he walks over to you, washing a glass. The usual, then. I'll have that right up for you. He doesn't take any orders on paper (he'd probably set them on fire anyway). He probably knows the usual of everyone who comes in here. 

Here you go kid, he says after a short wait, sliding a plate of fries over to you. What brings you in today? Not much, really? Well, good to see you anyway. Good to know something is as it always is. Not sure I'd know what to do if you stopped coming in here.

He tends to the other customers and goes back to the dishes. You wonder if he's really made of fire or just looks that way. Of course nothing in this world is what it seems. His head is just an extension of the flame that makes his body, or maybe it's another body of fire. He glows a gentle, inviting warmth.

That gonna be it, kid? He asks when he sees your empty plate. Anything else I can get you? You consider ordering something else to have an excuse to stay here but you decide that you'll just come back tomorrow, since you will anyway. See you later, kid. Stay warm, it's cold outside. Be good. 

You sit for a few more minutes at the counter, reluctant to leave the glow of the diner owner and only leaving when you feel determination returning to your bones. Maybe it's not just the fries you come for every day.


End file.
